


Slavery

by plushiebird



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Frottage, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plushiebird/pseuds/plushiebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don looks around the empty room and realizes that there’s no way out of this nor the black mailing nor the abuse and when Lorne finally crushes his wind pipe with the pressure of his hand and cuts the airflow and his lungs begin to burn with the need for air and the arousal is starting to pool in his crotch Don thinks that maybe just maybe he doesn’t want way out of all of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slavery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThorinSong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThorinSong/gifts).



> Okay so, this ship thingy is totally the idea of the perverted mind of my soul-friend Marisol. I mean it's actually canon that Malvo made Don his bitch in soooo many ways so, why not in the sexual way? 
> 
> Anyway, the slapping I'm talking about in this fanfic is from one deleted scene that comes in the 2nd DVD of the Fargo DVD Edition.   
> If you haven't seen it well, it takes place in Don's van and practically Don gets bitchslapped by Lorne for getting all fussed up about him/Lorne killing Stavros' dog. 
> 
> If you think about it, Don really was a masoquist bitch, I mean he doesn't do anything, not even blink when Lorne treats him like shit, and well sincerely Lorne looks a little bit aroused or at least pleaseantly amused when Don doesn't do anything after he just slapped him in the face TWICE. 
> 
> Oh right, this is a Birthday Gift for Marisoul a.k.a Thorin. Thanks for your friendship <3

“So you like beatings right?” Said Malvo with that deep almost growl like voice while he walked slowly towards Don whose breath just kept getting heavier and quicker with every step that the killer took.

“Want me to slap your pretty bitch face?”  Don’s heels hit the wall of the room and suddenly he has nowhere to go, nowhere to escape.

Malvo finally reaches him and then he’s sliding one of his long and calloused hands around his neck, closing around his throat with steady pressure, enough to make breathing very hard but not impossible. Don looks around the empty room and realizes that there’s no way out of this nor the beatings nor the black mailing nor the abuse and when Lorne finally crushes his wind pipe with the pressure of his hand and cuts the airflow and his lungs begin to burn with the need for air and the arousal is starting to pool in his crotch Don thinks that maybe just maybe he doesn’t want way out of all of this.

So he just stays there, not even trying to stop Lorne, not anymore he’ll be a good boy he’ll be smart and let the man do whatever he wants to him.

He can hear Lorne breath hitch and then growl near his ear as he finally releases his throat and allows him to take a big gulp of air that almost feels like a punch in the stomach.  He falls to his knees and tries to catch his breath, but every aspiration feels as if hundreds of little nails are digging in his throat.

Then there’s another growl and his head is being smashed violently to the wall and Lorne’s hand is back in his throat caressing the marks that his fingers left just minutes ago, and then he’s gripping his jaw forcing it open.

Don cannot do anything but yield over the forcing hands and the piercing pain in the back of his head.

He opens his mouth welcoming the fingers that force their way in pushing and pulling lightly at his tongue, the calloused skin running over his teeth and gums, forcing him to produce saliva until it is dripping from the corners of his mouth.

Tears were forming in Don’s eyes as he heard more than saw Lorne unzipping his pants and pulling his cock out and then there was the firm sensation of hot and slick flesh bumping around swollen lips. Don moaned at the feeling and Lorne chuckled darkly.

“Suck it, suck it like the little bitch you are Don, come on I wanna hear you choke with it”

Lorne fisted his left hand in Don’s hair pulling his head up roughly as his right hand kept his mouth wide open as he fucked  in and out of Don’s throat.

Don tried not to choke too loudly, but every time he did he could hear the dark chuckle above him and a shock of pleasure would run down his spine and end in the base of his cock, making it twitch in the front of his sweat pants.

Finally he moaned at the salty flavor of a drop of precome that landed just in the tip of his tongue.  Lorne let go of his jaw and Don placed his hands on the man’s hips, holding for dear life as he was finally able to suck properly at the cock in his mouth.  Don opened his mouth and stared defiantly at Malvo, who stared back with a mocking grin.

They kept the eye contact while Don licked from base to tip, teasing the slit with a few laps and sucked sharply at the head.

Lorne moaned and pulled at Don’s hair, he kept pulling up until Don realized that he should be standing up, as soon as he was in his feet, Lorne crowded him back in the wall and started biting and licking in Don’s neck, making him bleed on purpose.

He was marking him, claiming him. Don moaned at the thought and pulled Lorne close to rut his cock against the other’s man thigh.

Lorne yanked Don’s shirt up and pulled down his sweat pants, finally freeing his cock into the warm air between their bodies, then he grabbed both of their cocks and started thrusting up in the tight grip of his fist.

Don was drowning in the mixed signals of pain and pleasure, the pain coming from his neck being practically bitten off and from the fingers digging at his hip, the pleasure from the rubbing of his cock with Lorne’s. He couldn’t see anything, his sight was blurry all over so he just kept holding Lorne’s jacket and thrusting weakly against the stronger and violent rhythm of Malvo’s hips.

And then suddenly it was too much, the groan of ecstasy coming from Lorne’s mouth and the feeling of thick ropes of come landing warmly in his belly sent him over the edge too, his orgasm hitting him just like those slaps that Lorne gave him one day ago, sharp, unexpected and blissfully pleasant.

 When he comes back from his high, he’s on his knees again; he stares at the floor for a few seconds and then looks up to see Lorne zipping up and clicking his belt on again.

The killer stares at him with blank eyes, not hate nor disgust nor even post orgasmic bliss show up in his face, it sends a thrill of panic to Don’s body.

“You will handle the cricket’s thing, I’ll call you tomorrow” He says and then turns around and leaves the room, Don stares at the empty stop in front of him and finally blinks when he hears the front door close.

“I better start cleaning up then”

Don stood up and fixed his clothes the best he could before stepping into the bathroom mirror and stare at the marks in his hips and neck.  He caught himself smiling at those.

Yeah, maybe just maybe he didn’t want a way out of this.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway! Thanks for reading if you'd like to see more of this pairing, with less violence less sex and a lot more of laughs and crack please go to these links and spread the Dorne/Lon ship around tumblr!
> 
> http://madmanwithajohn.tumblr.com/post/108047352992  
> http://madmanwithajohn.tumblr.com/post/108612543222


End file.
